


Where Could Creativity Get You?

by Mercy_Rhyne



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst, Just angst, that's all to be said here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Based on the question: what would happen to Roman if school tried to suppress Thomas' creativity?





	Where Could Creativity Get You?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: major character death, angst, sad feelings, sadness

_8 years old_  
Something had changed. Thomas had just started 3rd grade just a few weeks ago. Of course, the start of a new year gave the kid anxiety; Virgil was working harder than ever and drowned out the voices of the other sides. That in itself was not unusual, but what was unusual, was that Thomas stopped listening to Roman as much as he used to. Roman would come up with the best ideas: adventures in far away lands, trips through space, you name it. Thomas would not stop daydreaming, but more often, those thoughts and fantasies of adventure would be pushed aside. And no matter how hard Roman worked to come up with the most fantastic stories, Thomas would not listen. This went on for weeks, months. And finally, after a few months, Roman went to Logan, the logical side, hoping he would know the cause of this sudden change.  
“I think I know something,” Logan admitted when Roman asked him. “You see, Thomas’ new teacher does not really… encourage creativity. They told Thomas it’s better to work hard and study than to daydream. That must be the reason.” Roman nodded.  
“I see. I’ll just keep trying, then,” he said, “until Thomas sees how fun I can be!”

_10 years_  
It had been two years. Roman had never broken his promise and he continued to come up with the most creative ideas. The best stories to write, the best dreams. Thomas did still listen to his creativity and some ideas found their way to Thomas’ idea-notebook. However, most of them were quickly pushed away. Logan’s voice grew louder every week and Thomas listened more to him than to his creative side. He even listened to Virgil more than to Roman! The creative trait tried his best to get through to Thomas, but it was as if Thomas ignored him. Patton seemed to suffer under this as well. He was quiet and barely left his room. And when he did, he kept to himself. He wasn’t his usual, happy self anymore. When Thomas actually listened to Roman and wrote down the ideas the trait gave him, those were the moments that Patton returned to his usual self. Unfortunately, those moments never lasted long. Soon enough, either Logan or Virgil would remind him of the words his teachers had said. Creativity doesn’t get you anywhere. Studying does. 

_14 years_  
Thomas had stopped listening to Roman. He only ever asked the trait for help with creative writing assignments. The lack of work had weakened Roman. He could barely get up and he never left his room. Patton came to his room regularly to bring him some food and tell him about what he had missed. Sometimes, Logan and even Virgil would visit him. That was the only time they saw Roman. He could literally not get up from his bed.  
Thomas had even banned him from his dreams. Roman, the _creative_ side, couldn’t access and create dreams. This meant that the other traits had control over his dreams. And with Patton in his current state in combination with Logan and Virgil, that didn’t give Thomas the greatest dreams. Roman was supposed to make the dreams and the worlds where they would take place. Without him, there was not much creative, fantastic or even _good_ about them. They just processed the events of the day as they were. Boring and straightforward. But why would you even need creativity?

_16 years_  
Roman hadn’t eaten in days. He couldn’t get himself to do it. He had a fever. A high fever. He was nauseous, his head hurt, his stomach hurt, everything hurt. Light hurt his eyes, so Patton had closed the curtains and left the lights out, leaving Roman in darkness. Every day, Patton would come in and try to get Roman to eat something, but he never succeeded. Logan tried to get Roman to drink or sleep, but he failed. Virgil had even offered to watch Disney with the prince, but even that would not make him feel better. The screen was too bright and he could not concentrate. He was getting worse every day. Thomas had abandoned him altogether. Who needed creativity anyways? What would it give you? Nothing. Creativity can’t get you anywhere in life. Studying can.

_17 years_  
This was it. Roman knew he would not last long. He couldn’t find the energy to do anything anymore, even moving his head felt like moving a mountain. Thomas never talked to him, never thought of him. A good idea hadn’t come to him in months, years even. Patton had started feeling better again, but he never stopped taking care of Roman. He stayed by his side for as long as he could. At this moment, he was sat in a chair next to Roman’s bed, reading. Roman felt his chest tighten and he gasped for air. Immediately, Patton looked up and turned to Roman.  
“Are you alright?” He asked worriedly as he got up. “What’s happening?” Roman forced himself to look at Patton as he tried to breathe calmly. Tears formed in his eyes as he managed to say:  
“I think it’s… the end, Pat.”  
“What are you talking about? Thomas can’t live without you!”  
“He can,” Roman forced out, “you’ve seen what happened.”  
“Isn’t there anything we can do?” Roman shook his head as he tried to reach for Patton’s hand. Patton noticed this and clutched Roman’s hand in his. It was icy cold, he noticed.  
“Pat… take care of the others,” Roman said hoarsely, “take care of Thomas.”  
“You know I will,” Patton replied as he squeezed Roman’s hand tightly. Roman smiled and just a few seconds later, when his eyes had closed, he let out his last breath. Patton noticed Roman’s chest stood still and let out a soft sob. Not long after, Logan passed the room and heard muffled sobs. He opened the door and saw Patton, still clutching Roman’s hand. He had buried his face in the sheets.  
“Patton?” Logan tried softly. He had quickly deduced what had happened, and even though his heart sank to his feet, he didn’t out any emotions. Classic Logan.  
“Patton, are you okay?” Logan slowly walked into the dark room and put his hands on Patton’s shoulder. Patton flinched at the unexpected touch, but as soon as he established that it was all fine, he turned around and saw Logan’s face. He immediately wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist - the best he could do while sitting. Not knowing what to do with this, Logan awkwardly stroked Patton’s head. It seemed to help, though, as the moral side calmed down after a while.  
“Logan…” Patton sniffled as he looked up, “what are we going to do without Roman?” Logan looked down at Patton and thought about his question. He didn’t know. When they were younger, Roman had been such an important part of Thomas’ personality, but as they grew older, Thomas suppressed him more and more until now.  Now it was too late. His creativity was gone and they could not replace him. The other could never do what he did. What he was supposed, to do. What he tried to do.  
“I guess we’ll have to… adapt,” Logan spoke softly. “And… get used to this.” Patton nodded.  
“But how are we going to adapt? How can we replace him?”  
“We can’t, Patton,” Logan said, “I’m sorry.”

_28 years old_  
Eleven years later. And still, no creativity. They knew Roman could never come back, but still, the three sides had hoped something would change in Thomas. That something would revive his creativity and maybe create a new side. But it didn’t happen. And now, eleven years later, Thomas was sat on his couch. Scrolling through Tumblr on his phone while searching for job applications on his laptop. He had been unemployed for a few months now and he needed to find a new job if he wanted to stay in his small apartment. Thomas sighed and decided to apply for a job. He would have to work in an office, five days a week. It’s not ideal, but if he got the job, he’d have money. As he applied, the man thought about what he actually wanted. But he didn’t know. It was as if some part of him was missing, as if the thing that could make him happy was gone. He tried his best to remember what it could be, but he didn’t know. Reluctantly, Thomas filled in the form and sent it.

**But where could creativity get you?**


End file.
